


Silent waters

by MyLadyDay



Series: Ficlet collections [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles centering around ThatchIzo. The rating, themes and universes will most likely change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kneel

The crown, metaphorical at the moment considering he didn't wear the actual thing often, weighed him down. Thatch was walking through the dark corridors of his royal apartments, making his way to the bedchamber after yet another strenuous council meeting. Those seemed to last longer every single day with discussions about the state of his people turning into heated debates because the damn councilmen were greedy bastards. It was all about power to them, mostly their own, and the money they could get with it instead of worrying about the people of their kingdom.

The final decision was his, of course, considering he was the king. Still, it was infuriating, to say the least, in itself; the anger only building with the fact he was returning to his hopefully not empty quarters at an entirely too late hour of the night. Pangs of sadness breached the annoyance at the thought of finding his bed empty. He wasn't an exceedingly lucky man, in his humble opinion, but it was moments like these that he truly felt lucky that he finally found a companion. No matter that he had to keep Izo a secret for his safety.

Even if he had been neglecting Izo in favor for the meetings, Thatch still hoped to find the other sound asleep in his bed. It would certainly make the end of his day better than going to bed angry at his damn council. He honestly didn't know why he needed them at all, the vultures.

Finally reaching the massive double doors of his chambers, Thatch greeted the guards as they opened the door for him. He silently crossed the sitting area, moving towards the smaller door leading to the bedchamber. A soft sigh left his lips as he attempted to calm his erratic heartbeat. It occurred to him that he hadn't noticed how much he needed Izo until the possibility of the other not being there presented itself.

Carefully, Thatch opened the door and entered the room, only to have Izo look up from his book with a smile. The other sat on the bed in the thick purple robe that technically only Thatch, being the king, was allowed to wear. As far as he was concerned, though, it looked far better on Izo than it ever did on him and the royal color only made him want to worship the other even more. He looked absolutely divine in the candlelight cast over the room.

Izo was smiling at him as he set the book down, clearly not mad about the supposed neglect or having to stay up so late to wait for Thatch. Before he could speak, however, Thatch moved from the door with a hurried step until his hands found a resting place on Izo's thighs and his knees met the floor. Sliding his hands upward, he gripped the other's waist and leaned up to kiss Izo.

"As the king, you're not supposed to kneel before anyone," Izo said as they parted, looking down at the king that looked at him with nothing but affection.

"Not for anyone but you," the king replied, his hand reaching up to stroke the other's cheek, doing nothing to hide how much he cared for the one person that helped him remain human.


	2. Fire alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alarm went off at 3am and the hot neighbor had to evacuate in his underwear AU

It was three in the morning and Thatch was cursing Marco and Vista for making him stay at the bar this long. It was mid-October and he was still taking antibiotics from that last bout of flu so walking home in cold weather in the middle of the night was not on top of his list of priorities. Especially since he didn’t even get to drink with those two idiots at all and sitting in a bar for hours on end while drinking juice was highly unsatisfying. Perhaps even more so than the actual walk home given that the streets were entirely empty of people and Thatch got to enjoy some peace and quiet after the crowded bar.

The peace and quiet disappeared, however, as soon as he stepped around corner and into the courtyard of his apartment building. He noticed the firetruck immediately and the smoke coming from a window at the top floor. Luckily, his apartment was several floors below, so he wasn’t very concerned. The closer he got, the better the view of the crowd was.

At a safe distance from the entrance to the building, Thatch could see all his neighbors gathered in their pajamas with frazzled hair and tired looks on their faces. Most of them looked cold and grumpy, something Thatch couldn’t blame them for. He was on his way towards the firefighter standing in front of the crowd, hoping to get an estimate on how long it would take before he could go inside and finally sleep, but he got distracted on his way.

The first thing he noticed was how scandalized the old lady from the third floor sounded just within earshot. It was enough for him to slow down and glance at the people, noticing they were all staring, albeit covertly, off towards the few trees planted in front of the building, shielding the windows from direct sunlight in the mornings. One look into the same direction was enough to make Thatch stop and just stare for a moment.

There, away from the crowd, stood the mysterious neighbor from the floor above Thatch’s. Thatch would see him from time to time, but never like this; the man stood there in the frigid night air clad in nothing but a pair of black briefs, his long hair messily gathered into a loose braid flipped over his shoulder where it rested against a very pale chest. He was holding a fluffy black cat and, clearly, he was very cold.

It took barely a single thought for Thatch to change his course and walk over to the trees instead of the firefighter still standing there. He made it to his destination in a few short strides, already feeling the stares on his back as he stood in front of the now stunned (and honestly, stunning) neighbor. Thatch was aware that he may have been shielding the man from the rest of their neighbors with his body, but of course that was not on purpose. Not at all.

“Hi, I’m Thatch, I live on the fifth floor,” he said in the face of a very surprised looking man, speaking again before he could even find out what the guy’s name was. “You look really cold and, if you don’t mind, I’d like to give you my jacket until we’re allowed to go back in,” Thatch finished with what he hoped was a charming smile instead of a creepy face.

When he got a small shaky smile, Thatch figured it was safe to take off his jacket and drape it over trembling shoulders.

“I’m Izo,” he was told and Izo’s voice came out as shaky as his shoulders looked. Not at all surprising given his attire and the weather. “Thank you, I was sleeping when the alarm went off and had to choose between clothes and getting Fluffle from under my bed.”

Thatch barely contained the laughter at the cat’s name, but couldn’t help the smile that broke out and of course Izo noticed it, thankfully smiling as well. An invitation to dinner was suddenly on the tip of Thatch’s tongue because, damn, Izo had a lovely smile, but that train of thought was derailed as soon as a voice called over the crowd.

“Okay, everyone, you can go back inside!” the firefighter called out as the rest of them filed out of the building. “It was a small kitchen fire and there was no damage to surrounding apartments.”

Thatch didn’t even have enough presence of mind to question who the hell would use a kitchen at three in the morning because Izo already moved to remove the jacket slung over his shoulders.

“No, no, keep it on, I’ll walk you to your door,” Thatch said before he could think about it more.

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman,” Izo told him with a grin, his nose red from the cold, as they started towards the building.

If Thatch was already planning on going upstairs in the morning with some tea and chicken soup, well, it was nobody’s business but his own for now.


	3. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army AU

It’d been days and Izo had half expected to be out of tears to cry, yet somehow they kept coming whenever the thought there would be no more. He wasn’t completely sure how many days it had been since the phone call from Thatch’s little sister, but he knew it was enough to worry his friends while he hid away in the apartment with no one but Elvis for company. That dog was his last link to Thatch.

Izo knew that his friends worried for a reason and he knew they had been just as crushed when Haruta told them Thatch had been missing in action and presumed dead. There was no time to feel bitter about the fact Izo himself wasn’t notified on the account of, according to the army, not being family because this had been the realization of all his worst nightmares that came every time Thatch was deployed overseas.

There would be no explanation as to what had happened nor would there be a body to bury, apparently. Izo wouldn’t even be the one to get Thatch’s flag. All of that stung, of course, but it didn’t hurt more than the fact Thatch wouldn’t be coming back this time. Elvis barely left his side since the last time Izo let anyone into the apartment and stopped answering the phone. Hell, it had been a couple of days since the phone rang given that he didn’t bother charging it at all just as he ignored any and all knocking on his front door.

The knocking didn’t stop completely, but it did take a day or two to remember that Ace actually had keys and could come in whenever he wanted to so the knocks were simply a warning these days. Izo was grateful that Ace only seemed to use said keys to leave food in the entryway each day and pet Elvis if he was nearby while Izo hid in the bedroom in a nest of blankets and pillows.

He didn’t even bother lifting his head from the pillow when he heard the front door open this time, unlike Elvis who perked up immediately, jumping off the bed and out of the room. Izo just snuggled further into his nest, chasing the faint hint of Thatch’s smell still left in the fabric, regretting leaving the blinds open because the sunlight just seemed to mock him. Everything seemed to mock him, really, including the sounds coming from somewhere in the apartment. Izo found himself feeling annoyed at that, surprised that he was once again feeling something other than anguish.

For the first time since this started, Izo heard steps coming closer to the bedroom and, with each step, his annoyance grew. He didn’t know if he could take talking to someone right now, someone other than Elvis, that is.

“Izo?”

Izo’s head snapped up at the sound of Thatch’s voice, tears welling up in his eyes again because he didn’t know if he could stand hallucinating now.

“Sweetheart?”

Izo sat up, his hair a mess, staring at the door as Elvis started barking excitedly, his claws scratching at the floor as he jumped around as he did mostly when Thatch walked through that door. Just as he walked into the bedroom now, dressed in his fatigues with a hesitant smile on his half bandaged face.

“Hey,” he said lowly, stopping just at the foot of the bed. Izo just stared, hardly believing his eyes.

“Can I get a hug?” Thatch asked, his fingers brushing along Elvis’ head while Izo untangled himself from the blankets and almost threw himself at Thatch, clutching at him as if he might disappear.

“There you are,” Thatch said into his hair, hugging him back with a smile, Elvis jumping around them, trying to wedge himself between their legs to participate in the hug as well. “I missed you so much,” Thatch continued, his voice low, lips curled into a smile against Izo’s skin.

“I thought you were dead,” Izo sobbed, his voice rough and scratchy after several days of barely speaking.

“Shhh, I know, I’m sorry,” Thatch soothed him and Izo held on tighter, enjoying the relief after these days of pure hell before he could even think of explanations.


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aceriale and the prompt: Thatch/Izou Very awkward soulmate AU, like if something is written on either ones skin it will appear on the others too, but it doesn't start working at birth, and the first time it happens, it's when Thatch (or Izou) passed out at a party and their friends decide to draw on their face. Don't really know where this came from, but I have had this in my head for a while.

Parties were so common in their little family that waking up hungover on the floor wasn't all that weird or unusual. Thatch could at least take comfort from the fact that the carpet his face was smushed into smelled kind of nice, which could only mean it was Izo's place he was waking up in. He knew first hand that there were worse floors he could have woken up on. Ace's in particular was absolutely awful.

He'd woken enough just to glance around and see Marco awake on the couch and Ace sprawled on top of him, still sleeping. They shared a amused smile before Thatch tried to sit up, the rest of his brothers in various stages of sleep cluttered all around him. He knew already that he should get up, make some coffee for the less fortunate of his brothers who had the worst hangovers, but Thatch just wanted a bit more sleep.

It was all too clear that wouldn't happen when the door to Izo's bedroom slammed open, almost taking out half of the wall, judging from how loud the bang was. Everyone in the room startled awake, Ace rolling off of Marco and falling to the floor with a thud, but everyone's attention was on Izo and the absolutely seething look on his face. They probably didn't miss the huge dick drawn in black marker on his forehead, either.

"Why."

It was a statement, said in such a low calm voice that Thatch felt a collective shudder run through everyone gathered. A moment later, though, everyone turned from Izo to look straight at Thatch. Even Izo was staring at him, the anger on his face making way for a look of absolute wide eyed amazement.

"I didn't do it!" Thatch yelled. "I would never draw on your face."

No one said a word, though, everyone just kept staring at him without a word. Until Ace, of course, broke the stunned silence.

"Hey, I only drew on Thatch's face, who's copying my work?" he asked incredulously, or as incredulously as he managed while half asleep and after suffering a fall off the couch.

Most of the brothers turned to Ace then, but Thatch kept his attention on Izo, confused about what was going on. Izo snapped out of it, though, walking up to Thatch without a word and taking hold of his arm to pull him up then drag him into the bedroom.

"Izo, what-" he started, but Izo was ignoring him, digging through his drawer frantically until he found a black sharpie and turned back to Thatch.

At this point, Thatch would have gone with just about Izo asked of him, but Izo only took hold of his left arm, surprisingly gently, before he pulled up the sleeve of Thatch's shirt and uncapped the marker with his teeth. With a last hesitant glance through his eyelashes up at Thatch, Izo started drawing what looked like a flower on Thatch's forearm.

As soon as he pressed the tip of the marker against Thatch's skin, Thatch noted the black mark that appeared on Izo's left forearm, a stark contrast against the paleness of his skin. He watched with fascination as the drawing seemed to appear out of thin air on Izo's arm and he couldn't help but reach out and touch it, looking at Izo's face when a shudder ran through him and made him mess up a line.

Izo looked up then as well, letting go of Thatch's arm and the marker in his hand, letting it just fall to the floor without putting the cap back on which was enough to show Thatch how affected Izo was. He put his hands on both sides of Thatch's face, pulling him down gently and Thatch went willingly, until their lips pressed together for a moment, just the barest of touches before they were pulling away again.

"Wash that dick off your face and then we need to talk," Izo said, slightly dazed and wide eyed, but smiling all the same and Thatch couldn't help but smile back.


	5. Dance

With how fast the beginning of the season was approaching, Thatch wasn’t too thrilled about having a photographer present for one of their rehearsals. They tended to get in the way and ignore the fact that the dancers had to practice instead of pose for photographer that was too full of himself to care either way. He wasn’t the only one to think so, either, but given that only he and Nojiko were being photographed as the main dancers, they were left alone in their frustration.

What Thatch hadn’t been expecting though, was the absolutely gorgeous guy that walked into room with a camera in his hands. Thatch might have been inclined to hate the guy on principle, had he not blushed furiously as soon as their eyes met. Nojiko, of course, noticed immediately.

“Well this should be interesting,” she said before strolling over to where the photographer stopped, immediately getting his attention.

It gave Thatch an opportunity to look at him properly, from his black hair that was pulled back to the big thick framed glasses and incredibly soft looking sweater he was wearing. He was stunning, to put it simply, and Thatch didn’t need too long to try and think of non-creepy ways to ask him out.

He hadn’t gotten very far by the time Nojiko came back, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You’re going to freak him out if you keep staring,” she said, thought there was a very distinct smirk on her face.

“But he’s so cute,” Thatch said.

“All the more reason not to freak him out then,” Nojiko replied and he had to admit her words made sense. “You should probably also say hi. Maybe introduce yourself so we can finally start rehearsing.”

With a grin, Thatch walked over to where the photographer was setting down his bag. His back was turned to Thatch, allowing Thatch to check him out a bit more.

“Hi,” he said a moment later, startling the cutie and making him yelp before he turned to Thatch, face red. He was glaring, but the effect of it was lost given the color of his face.

“I’m Thatch,” he said, trying hard not to call the guy adorable or something, even though he really was.

“Izou,” came the reply as he offered his hand for Thatch to shake.

“You can flirt later, we have work to do now!” Nojiko shouted from where she stood near the mirrors and the barre, doing some basic stretching exercises. “Come help me stretch so we can start.”

“I suppose I’ll have to flirt later then,” Thatch said with a grin, absolutely loving the blush on Izou’s face before he turned and made his way towards Nojiko.

He managed to focus on the choreography and Nojiko for the duration of practice, ignoring Izou and his camera. It was surprisingly easy to do given that Izou hadn’t interfered with them at all, keeping to the sidelines and taking pictures without so much as a sound beyond the click of the camera.

Thatch hadn’t forgotten about his presence, though, turning to Izou as soon as their first break came around.

“So,” he started, drawing Izou’s attention, “about that flirting…”


End file.
